


Vore Day: Devoured by Lexi (AV)

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Quick Reads [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish, Reader-Insert, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: My character Lexi buys a tiny (you) and devours you to celebrate Vore Day
Series: Quick Reads [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/815979
Kudos: 7





	Vore Day: Devoured by Lexi (AV)

You sat trembling inside the cage, scared you would get a scary pred.

You had volunteered for this vore day celebration to be someone's food and fill their tummy.

So here you sat in a jar, waiting for someone to choose you.

That was when you heard a soft girly voice say "They look good. I'll have them"

Suddenly the jar was lifted up as you held on tightly to the inside walls.

The strange girl or so you thought was a girl held you tight as she paid for the jar and carried you to her car.

The ride was silent but you didn't mind as your heart pulsed with excitement.

You heard and felt the car stop as your jar was lifted up and carried to what you could only presume was your pred's home

You felt her place your jar down on her table as you witnessed enormous fingers unscrew the lid and pull you out.

You were trembling with excitement as you glimpsed your pred.

She was blonde, wore a pink hoodie and tight blue shorts that barely seemed to hold back her enormous ass.

She smiled at you as she finally spoke "Hello there little one. My name is Lexi. Now i know you might think I am a girl but i should clear up that I am in fact a guy. I am a femboy.

The news hit you hard, you were in the hands of a hungry femboy. You were speechless as he gave you another smile and lifted you up placing you on the chair.

You quickly realized what you were in for as you suddenly realized that this wasn't going to be the oral voring you wanted.

Lexi giggled as he turned around, letting you glimpse at an ass that at your size seemed like it could swallow entire planets with little effort.

"Like what you see?~" he teased as he slowly removed his shorts and then his blue and white striped panties.

You were red in the face for sure. You were excited though as your effeminate pred's anus loomed over you.

It looked very hungry, Lexi gave out another giggle as he asked you "It's been nice meeting you cutie" as he sat down pinning you under the hungry asshole 

Your tiny head was quickly slurped up by the cavernous beast that was the anus as you struggled and wiggled, trying to pleasure your pred and give him a good meal. 

He pressed the huge anus harder on you as your upper torso joined your head in being devoured by this feminine asshole. 

Your head and upper torso squirmed as you found yourself soaked in his anal fluids.

With only your lower torso and legs stuck now, a huge finger pushed the rest of you inside the enormous hole as Lexi let out a little girly moan while his hole made a soft squish sound.

You squirmed around for a good long while before easily succumbing to the anal fluids. 

Meanwhile, a satisfied Lexi patted his ass, content and full. With that he said "Happy vore day!" to the little one who he knew would make excellent ass fat.

The end.


End file.
